cthulhuwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sleeper
pic3733971.jpg|Sleeper faction Sleeper Front.jpg|Sleeper faction card front Sleeper Spellbooks.jpg|Sleeper spellbooks Sleeper Back.jpg|Sleeper faction card back Faction Ability Death From Below (Ongoing): In the Doom phase, place your lowest cost Monster in an Area containing any of your Units. Setup 6 Acolytes and a Controlled Gate in the Area with this Glyph (North America on the Earth Map) Cultist Acolyte: Count 6, Cost 1, Combat 0 Monsters Wizard: Count 2, Cost 1, Combat 0 Serpent Man: Count 3, Cost 2, Combat 1 Formless Spawn: Count 4, Cost 3, Combat "Roll 1 die per Formless Spawn and Tsathoggua on the map. (i.e. if you have 2 Formless Spawn in play, each roll 2 dice - If Tsathoggua were also in play, each would roll 3 dice)" Great Old One Tsathoggua: Cost 8, Combat "Equals the opponent's current Power or 2, whichever is greater." How to Awaken Tsathoggua: # You must have a Formless Spawn on the map. # Pay 8 Power. Place Tsathoggua in the area with the Formless Spawn. Lethargy (Action: Cost 0): If Tsathoggua is in play, do nothing. This counts as an Action. Spellbook Requirements * As your action spend 3 Power. Select another player. He gains 3 Power * As your action spend 3 Power. Each other player gains 1 Power * As your action spend 3 Power. Each other player loses 1 Power * Roll 6 or more combat dice in a single Battle * Perform a Ritual of Annihilation * Awaken Tsathoggua Spellbooks * Energy Nexus (Ongoing): Just before a Battle occurs in an Area containing a Wizard, you may take one Action that originates in the Area, for normal Power Cost. When you finish the Action, the Battle proceeds, starting with the Pre-Battle spellbooks and abilities. * Ancient Sorcery (Action: Cost 1): Remove a Serpent Man from the map, and place him on an enemy Faction’s card. For the remainder of that turn, you have access to the enemy Faction's Unique Ability. During the Doom phase, gain 1 power, and the Serpent Man returns to the map to an area of your choice. If the Unique Ability mentions a Faction’s Great Old One, it is considered to also include Tsathoggua. * Demand Sacrifice (Pre-Battle): If Tsathoggua is in play, your opponent chooses ONE of the following options before a Battle with you: ** You gain an Elder Sign OR all their Kill results count as Pains on your units this Battle. * Capture Monster (Action: Cost 1): Tsathoggua can Capture Enemy Monsters in the same manner as Cultists are Captured. They are sacrificed for 1 Power in the next Gather Power Phase. * Burrow (Ongoing): After a Move Action in which you spend 2 or more Power moving Units, regain 1 Power. * Cursed Slumber (Action: Cost 1): Remove your Controlled Gate and its Cultist from the map and place it on your Faction Card. This Gate and Cultist still provide Power and count normally for Doom points, but are immune to enemy action. As a Cost 1 Action, return the Gate and Cultist to any Area lacking a Gate. You may only have one Gate on your Faction Card at a time. General Tips * Elder Sign Acquisition - Sleeper can gain Elder Signs through his Demand Sacrifice spellbook. This is completely up to your opponents. Try to tempt bloodthirsty players in battle. If Great Cthulhu is in the game, gaining Elder Signs becomes drastically easier! See below. Fighting Tsathoggua alone is often too tempting to resist, so many players will give you the Elder Sign. Then you gain a second one when using Ancient Sorcery to steal Great Cthulhu's faction ability. * Great Cthulhu and Ancient Sorcery - As seen above, this is an excellent situation for Tsathoggua. Not only can you summon him again for 4 power, but you get an Elder Sign when you do, just like Cthulhu. When you no longer fear losing Tsathoggua, he is an absolute menace. Send him on suicide attacks at the beginning of a round. Since his attack is equal to the opponent's power, he can roll an absurd amount of dice ALONE! If you have Demand Sacrifice as well, it is a lose / lose situation for your enemy. If they kill Tsathoggua, you will have been given an Elder Sign and receive another upon awakening him. If they don't give you an Elder Sign, they are open to further assault. * Lethargy - Use it! If left unchecked by your enemies, this gives an incredible advantage with many options. Chances are, you will be able to take at least one or two gates using Tsathoggua to capture Cultists and Monsters that stand in your way. Burrow maximizes your efficiency. * Timing - You'll need to spend anywhere from 22 to 30 power to get all your spellbooks. Don't put them off, lest the game ends and you don't qualify for victory! Try and get 1 to 2 per turn (e.g. 1st turn "Pay 3: Everyone Loses 1", 2nd turn "Pay 3: Everyone gains 1"), and try to do your ritual before the cost rises too much. Spellbook Strategies * Ancient Sorcery - Depending on the factions in play, this can be situationally beneficial, or a game-changing spellbook. Some notable examples: ** Crawling Chaos - Yes, the Sleeper faction can both Burrow AND Fly at the same time. This lets you move your units across the map extremely cheaply. ** Great Cthulhu - Before Summoning your GOO, place a Serpent Man on GC's faction sheet. You will gain an elder sign for Tsathoggua. ** Tcho-Tcho - You should have a Serpent Man on their faction sheet EVERY ROUND. This is a massive boon for the Sleeper faction, and a huge drag for everyone else. They must now make the decision to get two less doom per round, or give the Tcho-Tcho and / or Sleeper extra Doom points. ** Windwalker - If nobody disturbs your Lethargy, keep the slumber party going and steal the Hibernate ability. This could result in a massive power gain for Sleeper's next round. ** Yellow Sign - Place a Serpent Man on Yellow Sign's faction sheet to share in the Feast. * Burrow - This is an easy Spellbook to ignore until it is too late. Try to get it even if you don't have immediate plans for it, it will be worth it when the time comes to use it. * Capture Monster - This is probably one of the best offensive spellbooks in the game. Your enemies should be terrified of Tsathoggua when they are out of power! * Cursed Slumber - It may be tempting to use right away, but consider saving this ability for when a gate comes under attack. Often, enemies will forget you have the ability to sink the gate into the depths at a whim. This can also be used offensively on gates you would not be able to defend. Use Tsathoggua to capture a cultist off of a gate in the heart of enemy territory, summon a cultist there, then take the gate away. * Demand Sacrifice - This spellbook gives your enemy a decision to make, and both options are bad for them and good for you. * Energy Nexus - An excellent defensive Spellbook. Especially useful for defending sensitive targets in late game when factions have unlimited combat. Opening Strategies Opening 1 A. Sleepy # 8 Power # Lose 3 power, each/one/all players Loses 1/Gains 3 Power. Take Cursed Slumber. 5 Power remains # Use Cursed Slumber to hide starting Gate (-1). 4 Power # Build and Occupy Gate (-3). 1 Power # Summon wizard (-1 Power). 0 Power # Repeat. Opening 2 A. Early Riser Turn 1: # 8 Power # Move a Cultist somewhere adjacent to starting area. 7 Power # Build a Gate in that area. 4 Power # Summon a Formless Spawn at the new gate. 1 Power # Summon a Wizard at the old gate. 0 Power # Death From Below the 2nd Wizard to your new gate Turn 2: # 10 Power # Awaken Tsathoggua. 2 Power # Lethargy until everyone else is out of power. 2 Power # Next strategies depend on what spellbook you took for awakening Tsathoggua: ## Burrow - If there's an adjacent enemy gate with 1 Cultist, move Tsathoggua and 1 Cultist in, then take the gate over. If there's more than 1 Cultist, you can instead move Tsathoggua and the Wizard in, then Capture it, then next turn take Energy Nexus so that Tsathoggua is safe from reprisal. ## Capture Monster - If there are adjacent enemy monsters, move in and capture them ## Anything Else - There's nothing specific you can do, so it's probably a good idea to summon a Serpent Man in your Starting Area (so that you have at least 1 Combat dice there, to ward off easy raids from others). Category:Faction